The present invention concerns a rigid track bed of concrete, especially made of precast concrete modules, with a slab and continuous fastenings or a multiplicity of fastenings for rails mounted thereon for track guided vehicles.
DE 198 50 617 A1 discloses cross ties for a rigid run of track. Individual ties are aligned in rows, thus forming a base substrate for rails which are subsequently laid thereon. The individual ties are separated from each other at a predetermined distance and are predominately not rigidly tied together. In order to enable the best possible disturbance-free travel of a rolling wheel of a track guided vehicle, the proposal is to place bearing elements upon the rails, which can be integrated into tie and concrete structure below. The concrete understructure is further molded with retaining grooves, wherein a derailed wheel can run. The concrete ties possess, in turn, a specified spacing from one another, so that a rail-borne wheel rolls from one tie to another. The ties and the track fastenings, as well as the bearing elements, are all subject to damage thereby.
DE 199 31 048 A1 teaches the placement of a rail for track guided vehicles on a rail bearing slab. On the slab are provided absorbent pads, which are affixed to the rail bearing slab by bolts. If derailment protection is required, then the absorption pads serve immediately to the affixing of the surface protection elements, on which the derailed wheel can roll. The absorbent pads serve, in such a case, as a noise control and as a fastening element for derailment safety equipment.
The positional arrangement of the derailment protection rails along the track has been made known by DE 44 38 397 A1, or by DE 199 41 060 A1. In a similar manner to DE 199 31 048 A1, a derailment protection rail made of iron is mounted along the track, in order, that in case of a derailment of a vehicle, the derailed wheel can be safely captured.